


On the road again (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Loneliness, On the Road Again, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Yougn Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 01] - [Sam's POV]Sam Winchester (10) is alone in a motel and begins to be scared. He understands that his life is not normal and that is making him sad.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	On the road again (EN)

It was dark. I was a bit scared and cold. All I could hear was the annoying ticking of the clock. From time to time, some cars were passing by the motel, making noise or enlightening the room for a moment but it wasn’t the familiar and roaring sound of my father’s car. Where was he? And where was Dean…? I was all alone in this… shabby motel… Yet I have seen worse… And I have seen better. We were in Madisonville, Kentucky for at least two weeks. This motel was on the outskirts of the town and it was a banal room with two beds, a faded blue carpet and a yellowing wallpaper. There was a stuffy odor and sometimes, in the bathroom, it was smelling as if we were in the sewers. The interior design was really old-fashioned but like I said… I have seen worse.

I was laying on the bed, trying to close my eyes and sleep but I was scared… And cold. Dean wasn’t here with me. He said he would be back quickly but it’s been a long time since he left now. So, I was waiting. Like always. Waiting for my brother to come back. Waiting for my dad to come back. I hated it. I hated being all alone in the room. I straightened up and sat on the bed, cross-legged, my blanket covering my entire my body. I tried to distinguish every shape in the room. Then I sighed... Not even Sully was here to play with me or to reassure me. Sometimes he was here, his funny face smiling at me, telling me it was okay. And sometimes, I was on my own. A ten-year-old boy who was trying to be strong and fearless, like my brother. But right now? I couldn’t be like Dean. I was scared and cold. A bit hungry now. Dad was still out and I hadn’t see him all day, but I was used to this. But Dean? Dean took always time to stay with me.

I was in my thoughts when I saw a shadow behind the window. Someone was coming here. My heartbeat was speeding up. I looked at my pillow. There was a gun under it. But I was too paralyzed to move, so I hid myself under the blanket, trying to breathe quietly. The door opened and I stopped breathing, a little tear leaving my eyes. I heard footsteps and the lamp on the bedside table enlightened the room.

“Sammy…?”

I sighed in relief and pulled my head out from under the blanket.

“Dean!”

I hesitated to rush into his arms but he beat me to it and hugged me.

“It’s alright… I’m sorry Sammy, I was trying to get you some snacks and the stupid machine didn’t work so I went further to find something. But look…”

He withdrew to show me some snacks in his hands. I smiled a bit and took one of them. I opened it and directly ate it. Dean smiled and looked at me. He saw that I was scared but he didn’t say anything. Sometimes, we didn’t have to talk to understand each other and that was something I really liked about us. Dean stayed with me until I finished my snacks and when I was laying down on the bed to get some sleep, he stayed there too, sitting on the bed while watching over me. “Goodnight Sam, I’m here, don’t worry.” I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling safe…

* * *

I woke up with a start only a couple of hours later. My dad was back and he was packing our stuffs. Dean was helping him, lowering his head and saying nothing. I straightened up and rubbed my eyes.

“What…what is happening…?” I said with a sleepy voice.

Dad turned his face toward me, still packing.

“We’re leaving, Sam. Get up and dress yourself.” He said with a low voice.

“But…” I said while looking at the clock. “I have to go to school in four hours…”

“I left a message to the headteacher. I have an important case in Minneapolis so we have to go now.”

“Minneapolis…?” I said. “But… It’s very far from here…”

“That’s why I said we have to go now. Get up and dress yourself Sam. We will eat breakfast on the road.”

His voice was not soft and not harsh either but it made me lower my head. I guess Dean saw my sad face because he came closer and helped me in order to go faster. He whispered to me that “it’s gonna be okay”. He was always saying that every time we were leaving a town to go to another one. Everything was packed in the car. At the moment I sat in the back of the Impala, I was on the road again. Through the window, I was watching the city wake up slowly. It was around 6 am so a few people were outside. I sighed discreetly. I didn’t have the time to say goodbye to everyone and I was supposed to have a History test… I looked briefly at my school bag near me and looked back outside. Every time. Every time I was new in a school, at the moment I began to make friends, we had to go back on the road. It was like a nightmare. I was having a good time at school, learning things, playing with friends, making Dean proud and at the moment I blinked, I was sitting in the back of my dad’s car, on the road again. I know I’m still a little boy, but now I know that my life is not normal. How many children had to change school around fifty times per year? How many children were living in a motel? How many children had a gun under their pillow? The only thing that was reassuring me was that I had the best brother ever. That was for sure. At this thought, I looked at my brother who was looking outside. He felt a look on him and he turned his face to me, smiling.

“What do you want to eat for breakfast, Sammy?”

I hesitated before answering.

“Pie!”

I saw Dean smiling, his teeth showing.

“That’s my boy.”

He turned his face and looked at Dad. Dean knew Dad heard the conversation so he didn’t say anything. Dad’s face relaxed just a little and still looking at the road, he nodded.

“Alright.” He said with his low voice. “Imma stop at a diner in a few minutes. But we don’t stay here for hours, am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” Dean and I said.

I smiled a little bit at Dean and Dad before looking out the window again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) This is my first time doing the Suptober AND writing in English so... Yeah, feel free to leave a comment or something. ♥


End file.
